A Fallen Soul Trilogy: Book One: A New Addition Rewrite
by The Goddess of Darkness
Summary: The year was 1887. Annabelle Omirou, torture victim of her father and uncle, Arthur And Robert Omirou, is turned into a vampire by William the bloody, and then takes her revenge. Will she be able to find love with her undead companions, or die trying. Rewritten version of A New Addition as the Title suggests. Rated T for Gore, Violence, and language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay yes this is a rewrite of A New Addition but the chapters will be longer and there _will _be more of them. Trust me, it'll be well worth the wait. :) There will be many _many _changes between this story and the original version. Enjoy!_  
_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy The Vampire Slayer**

**London, England 1887**

**Screams filled the dark night sky, breaking the dead silence that had filled the air mere moments before. In a dark, big, well built mansion a frightened 22 year old girl with long black hair and vivid blue eyes lay curled up into a trembling ball on the floor with a tall, furious man with short black hair and green eyes narrowed into angry slits looming over her.**

**"You incompetent wretch!" He yelled as he brought his hand down on her body causing her to let out a quiet whimper. "How hard is it to _do as you are instructed! _I gave you a simple job. Give my client the package." He brought his fists down over and over. He stalked over to a table and picked up a whip and raised before he gritted his teeth at her.**

**"It. Is. Not. A. Hard. Thing. To. Under. Stand." With each word he brought the whip down over her spine causing her to scream.**

**"I'm sorry, Daddy!" She wailed as she dug her nails into the palm of her hands.**

**"You think, that's gonna make it alright?" He yelled at her. "Do I have to dispose of you, too?" He snarled which caused her to freeze as an image of her twin, her equal, and her mirror image flashed before her eyes before an image of her bloodied corpse flashed in front of her face.**

**He grabbed a handful of her and before he started to drag her by the hair out of the mansion and threw her into the mud. "You better get that package to Mr. Sabuto. Or, I swear you will join your precious sister." He spat on her face before he slammed the door closed. **

**The girl winced as she slowly got to her feet and dusted off her dress before she reached into a hole on the side of a abandoned building and pulled out a packaged box. She glanced around before she hurried off, down the streets of London.**

* * *

**She held her head high as she slowly walked up to the man standing in the street alone. She cleared her throat causing him to look up at her. "Mr. Sabuto, I presume?" She said cooly.**

**"Y-Yes?" He questioned nervously only to get the package handed to him.**

**"This is for you." She said calmly.**

**"What is it?" He asked cautiously.**

**"Your order." She said as she carefully turned around and stalked away, without another word.**

**"Wait!" The man called. "Who are you?" He asked with a bewildered expression on his face.**

**She allowed a sly grin to appear on her face as she flicked her wrist swiftly sending her Turkish Ottoman Dagger Sword into his eye causing him to cry out in pain. She turned around and walked slowly back over to him, ripping the dagger out of his eye before she placed it back in it's case and resumed her path walking down the streets. **

**"Oh, By The Way," She said with a cheeky grin, "My Name is Annabelle Omirou."**

* * *

**Annabelle grinned and started to hum a tune her Mum had sung to her as a child as she walked through the dark Alleys of London. "Nice work, Love." A voice followed by some clapping sounded from behind her.**

**She spun around to find herself face-to-face with a tall, probably 5 foot something, man with short dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a casual looking white shirt with stripes going down it, with a dark brown pull on coat and a scarf, and a pair of dark pants and shoes that seemed to echo off the wall of the alley way walked closer to her the second she took a step back. **

**"You are treading down a dangerous road." She warned which caused him to laugh. "Don't say I didn't warn you." She quickly pulled out her dagger and slashed forward at him surprising him. He chuckled at her and easily knocked the weapon out of her hands. _'What?'_ She thought in complete and utter shock.**

**She chuckled nervously before she quickly focused on all that her father had taught her and ducked under his arm, did a forward roll and grabbed the dagger as she went. She realized that now he was the one that had his back against the wall. She chuckled. "Ciao." She said before she sprinted away, tripping several times on her dress.**

**"Bloody hell." She growled as she quickly ripped her dress before she got back to her feet only to feel her back slam against the concrete wall. Sh looked up in shock to see the man before standing there, except this time he had bumps all over his forehead, yellow eyes in replacement of his blue one, and fangs.**

**She wriggled in his grasp and to her astonishment he just pinned her there with hardly any effort at all. He grinned at her before he sunk his teeth into her neck causing her eyes to widen as she let out a blood curdling scream. This pain was far worse than any pain she had suffered from her fathers torturing.**

**She saw him pull back and could feel her heart start to slow down. "You, are going to be _very _interesting." He chuckled at her before he sliced his wrist on a rock and shoved it into her mouth.**

**She fell something wet and sticky at her lips and, thinking that she was now at the infirmary at home, she welcomed the warm liquid, and then allowed her eyes to flutter closed for the last time.**

* * *

** Robert Omirou, brother of Arthur Omirou, stood in what he liked to call the torture chamber, waiting for Annabelle to get back. He was currently on the phone talking to her father about her.**

**"I can see why you never want to come home." He laughed gleefully into the phone.**

**"Just make sure she's still alive when I get back."**

**"Will do. *Click*" **

**"*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*"**

**He quickly walked towards the door to find Scotland Yard standing on his doorstep. "Mr. Omirou?"**

**"Yes, can I help you?" He demanded with a scowl on his face.**

**"It's about your daughter, Annabelle Omirou." **

* * *

**'_Brother will not like this. He will not be happy one bit.' _Robert thought as he stood by the newly made grave that had **

**'Annabelle Omirou  
Born 1865-1887  
Skilled,  
Innocent,  
****Too young to die.'**

**With a sorrowful look on his face. _'Such a selfish wrench.' _He thought as he turned away from the grave. Forever.**

* * *

**Annabelle narrowed her eyes slightly as she opened them to find herself layed in an alleyway looking up into the night sky.**

**"You know, it's common courtesy to at least introduce yourself before you go around biting people." She said as she trailed her fingers over the neat little holes in her neck. Laughter filled the air as the same man from before came over and offered her his hand.**

**"I apologies. I am known as William the Bloody. Though I now go by, Spike." He informed her as he carefully led her through the alley way.**

**"So you turned, er... change um..."**

**"The term is 'sired.'" He informed her.**

**She grinned. "Alright then. I'll just call you Sire Boy." She said with a smile his way causing him to laugh.**

* * *

**There was a banging at the door that night, causing him to drop his tea in fright.**

**"What the bloody hell!?" He stalked over to the door and ripped it open to see Annabelle standing there. "I would've known you were just hiding out somewhere. Get inside, now!" He spat at her causing her to grin and delicately place one foot passed the threshold. **

**"Thank you," In a split second she had him pinned again the door frame. "Very much for inviting me into your home, Father." She purred into his ear as she picked up a nearby knife and slowly brought it over his face closer and closer to his eyes.**

**"I'm not your father." He said hurriedly, desperate for her to stop.**

**"Hee hee. You shouldn't lie Father." She cooed as she slowly shoved the knife into his eye socket and carefully cut it completely, causing it to roll out of it's socket. She giggled. "Your eyes, will roll away. Roll away. Roll away. Your eyes will roll away. My. Fair. Lady." She sang as she stabbed the knifed into his over eye and pulled out the eyes viciously.**

**His screams filled the air as she slicked and cut, using every torture method he had ever used on her and more. She quickly slit his throat to finish the job before she quickly sunk her teeth into his neck and started to suck him dry. She lifted her head as she heard her sire approach. **

**"Hey Sire boy."**

**"Hey Annie." He cooed as he slowly walked through the house, blood seeming to stick to his shoes as he slowly made his way over to her. "Like I said. You are very interesting." He chuckled as she spun around, wrapped her arms around his neck and smashed her lips against his.**

* * *

**A/N: Okay well here is the prologue. A lot longer than the other prologue right? :) Hope you guys enjoyed my first gruesome scene in a LONG time. I will try to update soon but it might be difficult. Review?**

**~The Goddess of Darkness.**


	2. Welcome to Sunnydale

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy The Vampire Slayer**

**Sunnydale, California 1998 (Present day)**

**(Lilith's POV) **

Tires screeched against the concrete road a pitch black comfortable came crashing into the 'Welcome to Sunnydale' sign before coming to a screeching halt. The driver side door opened suddenly and A tall figure with bleach blonde hair wearing leather pants, shoes, and a leather jacket as well as a black shirt with a red over shirt underneath the leather coat. He slowly turned around with a cigarette in his mouth, revealing himself as a vampire with the bumps, yellow eyes and the fangs to match. "Home Sweet Home." His voice was silky and smooth yet playful.

On the passenger side of the car a tall women with long black hair and pale, yet elegant blue eyes staggered out of the vehicle with a irritated look on her face. She wore a pair of black leather pants, and a leather coat, that came just above her belly button,(Like Faiths Leather Jacket)with a simple black tank top underneath and a pair of black, leather combat boots. "Okay, sire-boy. That does it. _I'm _driving for the next 50 years." She said with her hands on her hips.

"Why would you want to do that, love?" She raised an eyebrow at him before she gestured with one hand to the knocked over 'Welcome to Sunnydale' Sign.

"Oh." He chuckled as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

**(Inside the Abandoned Warehouse) **

"The Master is dead. Someone has to take his place." A tall vampire with dark brown hair and wearing a black turtle neck shirt, a pair of black pants and shoes as well as a teal coat.

"As long as the slayers alive, whoever takes his place will be sharing his grave." Another brown-haired vampire stated from his spot beside Collin, his black shoes scraping slight on the floor as he straightened out his complete outfit, With his short sleeved teal shirt, blue jeans, and black jacket, so that it was free of all wrinkles as he placed a hand on the Anointed Ones shoulder.

"Then let the soul that kills her, wear his mantle." The first Vampire to speak announced.

"Can you do it, Felix?" Collin questioned as he looked down at him.

"Yes." He announced. "This weekend, the night of St, Vigeous, our power shall be at it's peak. When I kill her, it'll be the greatest event since the crucifixion. And I should know. I was there."

"_You _were _there_?" Spike questioned, suddenly appearing from behind them, at the entrance to the room.

"Oh, Please!" A silky smooth voice said as she appeared directly behind where the Anointed One was sat.

"If every vampire who _said _he was at the Crucifixion was actually there," Spike continued only for Lilith to interrupt him abruptly.

"It would've been like Woodstock." She commented as she snaked her fingers over and around the Anointed Ones body.

"I oughta rip you throats out." Felix snarled.

"I was actually _at _Woodstock." Spike continued.

"Wasn't _that _a fun gig?" Lilith giggled as she trailed a nail up and down the Anointed Ones skin only for one of his flunkies to growl threateningly at her. She giggled.

"I fed off a flower person..." Spike continued.

"And then proceeded to completely waste the next six hours watching his hand move." Lilith stated matter-of-factly. Felix and the second vampire to speak quickly rushed at the two. Spike simply punched him in the face while Lilith moved her head a few inches to the side and as his fist went right past her head she grabbed him by the arm and flipped him over onto his back on the floor in front of her. She swiftly kicked him over onto his stomach and pinned his face to the ground with her foot while she proceeded to slowly break every bone in his hand.

"So, who do you torture for fun around here?" Lilith questioned at the same time as Spike asked,

"So, who do you kill for fun around here?"

"Who are you?" Collin asked.

"Spike. This is Lilith." He introduced with a smirk.

"You're that anointed guy?" Spike questioned.

"Oh! The dude with the big power in these parts?" Lilith commented as she dropped the now completely broken hand from her grasp and slowly walked away from the now unconscious vampire.

"Yeah, I've read about you." Spike commented.

"So you've got slayer problems, eh? What good luck you _don't _have." Lilith commented as she leaned against the wall. "Hey, sire boy, why don't you take care of her?"

Spike chuckled in response to her and grinned in her direction before turning towards the anointed one and his flunkies and answering her. "Nobody knows me like you and Dru, Lil." He said with a smirk before he shifted his eyes from his creation to Collin. "Yeah, I did a couple slayers in my time. I don't like to brag." Lilith raised her eyebrows at him and held up three fingers.

"In, 3. 2. And 1." She said with a smirk as Spike broke out into laughter, unable to keep a straight face.

"Who am I kidding? I love to brag! There was this one slayer during the boxer the rebellion and..." He trailed off as the whole air changed drastically and a tall woman with dark brown hair and eyes who wore a long flowing white dress and black ballet flats.

"Drusilla." Spike said as he turned his head and morphed out of his vampire face. Lilith grinned as she put her hands back down to her sides and stood up straight, slowly turning towards her grand sire as she did so.

"Hey Dru." She grinned at her before she walked over to her, with her black nails brushing against the wall.

"You shouldn't be walking around. You're weak." Spike said as he approached her and took her hand in his.

"Look at all the people. Are these nice people?" Drusilla asked in a weak childish voice.

"We're getting along." Lilith answered as she appeared behind Spike and Dru.

"This one has power. I could feel it from the outside." Drusilla said as she slowly walked towards Collin with a smile on her gentle, childish face.

"Yeah he's the big noise in these parts." Spike informed her.

"Anointed and all that blah blah blah stuff." Lilith added as she eyed the child up and down.

"Do you like daisy's? Hmm?" Drusilla asked Collin as she took a step forward. "I plant them but they always die. Everything I put in the ground withers and dies. Spike. I'm cold." She whimpered.

"I've got you." Spike replied as he wrapped his coat around her.

"I'm a princess-ssssss" She hissed.

"That's what you are." Spike replied as he felt her nail skim over his cheek and her tongue lap up the blood.

"Get a room!" Lilith said with a grin at him as he turned to glare at her. "Lighten up, Sire Boy."

"I'll do your slayer for you, but you keep your flunkies from doing anything behind my back. Deal?"

* * *

Lilith grinned as she melted into the shadows of the bronze as she followed her sire but kept to the shadows. Kept to _his _shadow. She grinned as he turned to Felix. "Go get something to eat." He said with a smile before he turned back round to Lilith. "Come with me." He ordered.

"Don't I always?" She grinned at him before she followed him outside to watch the slayer. "Huh. She's resourceful, I gotta give her that." Lilith commented quietly so that only her sire could hear and winced as the slayer repeatedly punched Felix in the face.

"And a _stake _would be _nice_." She called to the rhythm of her punches. He dodged a punch and punched her in the face, causing her to spiral out of control and fall on her back where she lay there, momentarily stunned.

"I don't need to wait for St. Vigeous. You're _mine_." He snarled as he closed his eyes and leaned down to bite her. She quickly kicked him in the face causing him to stumble back as she advanced on him. "Spike, Lilith! Give me a hand!" Felix called into the shadows, momentarily distracting her. Lilith rolled her eyes and mouthed at him, "Sorry, Mate."

It didn't take long before a tall boy with dark brown hair called out to her.

"Buffy!" She turned her head at the sound of her name and caught the stake in her hand. She flipped him onto his back and drove the stake into his heart, causing him to convulse and explode, leaving a pile of ashes.

Spike grinned and started to clap his hands together as he walked forward. "Nice work, love."

"Who-" She broke off as she heard soft giggling from behind her and Lilith stepped out of the shadows next to her sire. "Who are you?" She questioned.

Lilith grinned at her. "Wait. And. See~" She sang as her sire grinned at the slayer.

"You'll find out on Saturday."

"What happens on Saturday?"

"We kill you." Spike answered before he melted into the shadows with Lilith following him, leaving Buffy, speechless, staring after them as they left.

* * *

Lilith grinned as she watched Spike eyeing a pretty young thing with dark brown hair and eyes as she walked down the alley way with a guy on either side of her.

Fast and silent as the night she sped through the alley way, past the three teens and round, sweeping the two guys into some garbage bags, She knocked one of them out and sank her fangs into the other one, sucking him dry in a mere five seconds before she turned to the other one and swiftly snapped his neck.

"Who are you?"

"Who do you want me to be?"

Lilith slowly turned and followed the two of them down the alleyway where she heard the girl gasp at the sight of her. "Spike...Let's not play with Dru's food." She scolded with a grin at her sire as she pressed her hand against the girls windpipe causing her to pass out before them.

* * *

Lilith grinned as she stood in between bookshelves listening to the Slayers, Watcher talk and lecture them.

"Spike and Lilith? That's what the other vampire called them? That's a little unorthodox isn't it?" Giles questioned her.

"Maybe their reformed." The slayer commented.

"Perhaps they went by another name in... times past."

"So, this night of St. Vigeous deal. If they're gonna attack with force, aren't we thinking vacation?" The lad from earlier questioned causing her to grin.

"We can't run, that would be wrong. Could we hide? I mean if their leading the attack," A red head said with a shudder shuddered.

"Well they can't be any worse than any other creature you've faced." Giles reasoned.

"They're worse." Angel said, appearing out of no where. _'Angelus?' _Lilith thought in shock.

"Spike, is violent and sadistic. Once he starts something, he doesn't stop until everything in his path is dead." Lilith grinned. _'That's our boy.' _She thought to herself.

"Lilith, is unpredictable, thorough, and vicious. Once she starts something, she will never stop, until she has got what she came for. Watch your back around her." Lilith grinned at him as she saw his eyes meet hers and him freeze when he saw her.

"Ciao." She mouthed to him before she melted into the shadows and disappeared from the Library.

* * *

"Miss Edith speaks out of turn. She's a bad example. And shall have no cakes today. Shhh." Drusilla said softly as she turned Miss Edith around so she was facing the wall.

"Darling are you going to eat something?" Spike asked as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm not hungry. I miss Prague." She replied.

"You almost died in Prague!" Lilith exclaimed as she came into the room with a book tucked under her arm.

"Idiot mob." Spike muttered before he spun her around to face him. "This is the place for us." He said as he slowly led her towards the bed. "The hellmouth will restore you, put color in your cheeks, metaphorically speaking, and in a few short weeks..."

"The stars will align, and smile down on us." Drusilla whispered.

"And then god, this town will burn." Spike said as he collapsed beside his sire on the bed.

"A pretty fire." Dru said after her laughter had died down.

"They are preparing." Drusilla stated.

"St. Vigeous is coming up, should be a party." Spike commented.

"You should go up and cleanse."

"Dru!"

"The boy doesn't trust you. They follow him." Drusilla's tone suggested that there was no use arguing.

"Alright, I'll go and get chantey with the fellas but you've got to do me one favor." He got up and grabbed Sheila before pushing her towards Dru. "Eat Something."

"You see Miss Edith? If you'd been good you could've watched with the rest." Drusilla said while Spike turned to Lilith.

"Come on, if I have to chant, so do you." Lilith smirked at him.

"Sorry Sire boy. I've got no intention of chanting."

"Yeah? Too bad." Spike said before he dragged her upstairs with her complaining all the way.

* * *

**(Giles' POV) **

"Oh! There you are." He said as he finally found something on him.

"There who is?"

"Our new friend Spike." He responded. "He's known as William the Bloody. Earned his name by torturing his victims with railroad spikes. Very pleasant. Well here's some good news. He's only 118. Not even as old as Angel. Oh." He trailed with a troubled look upon his features.

"That's a bad 'oh.', Right?" Xander questioned.

"I think your idea of running away was justified. Spike has fought 2 slayers in the last century and, he's killed them both." Everybody grimaced at the news.

"Well I think I've found something on our new friend, Lilith." Jenny announced as she picked up a book and started to read aloud.

"She's known as Annabelle the Blinder. Earned her name by torturing her victims by," She trailed off as what she read next caused her to grimace.

"What is it?" Giles asked.

"She tortured her victims by gouging out their eyes with her nails." She said causing fear to fill the hearts of every person in the room. "She has fought 3 slayers between the years 1897 and 1987 and killed them all." Jenny stated.

"Does it say anything about who her sire is?" Giles asked.

"Yeah." Jenny said simply.

"Well who is it?" Cordelia asked.

"Spike."

* * *

Lilith grinned as she charged at the school with her sire and grinned at his impatient comment. "Nobody gets out! Especially the girl!" He bellowed out the order.

"You heard the lad." She snapped with a sadistic smirk plastered on her face.

She grinned as she saw the redhead running down the hallway and her grin widened as she smelled the fear coming off her in waves.

In a split second she had the girl pinned against the wall, with her hand gripping her throat with a dainty smile on her face. "So, tell me, little rose, What do they call you?" She cooed as she ran a hand down the girls cheek.

"W-W-W-W-Willow." The girl stammered.

"Good. I like to know the name of my food." She giggled and morphed into her vampire face before sinking her teeth into the girls could feel the girl starting to weaken and she loved it. She snarled in anger as she felt someone kick her away from the girl.

"Willow, get out of here!" She heard the slayer yell.

Lilith grinned as she whipped her head around, now in her human guise, to look the girl over. "You must be Buffy."

"You must be Lilith." The girl countered.

"Cute." She mocked and in a split second she was behind the slayer with her hand on her throat. "Not cute enough."

Buffy elbowed her in the gut before she spun around to kick her to the side. Lilith caught her foot in her hand and threw her on the ground before morphing into her vampire form and leaning forward to bite her when she felt something hard hit the back of her head. She spun around to see a small guy standing there, who looked to be in his fifties.

She swiftly sliced her nail forward, rejoicing at the shock and horror that came off of Buffy in waves as she watched the guys head fall off of his shoulders. She smirked as she felt her sire's presence nearby and took to watching the fight between him and the slayer. She was so caught up in watching their fight that she didn't even notice the old lady come up behind him with an ax.

"You get the hell away from my little girl." Lilith narrowed her eyes and in a split second she was at Spike's side.

"Woman!" He growled out at the same time as Lilith snarled at them and said.

"Humans!"

* * *

"Spike? Did she hurt you?" Drusilla asked, concern lacing her voice.

"I was close baby, but...," Spike trailed off.

"Aw, come here." Drusilla cooed.

"A slayer with family and friends." Lilith commented absent-mindedly.

"That sure as hell wasn't in the brochure." Spike added.

"You'll kill her." Drusilla assured. "And then there'll be a nice celebration."

"Yeah a party." Spike said softly as he rested his head on Dru's shoulder.

"With streamers." Lilith added.

"And songs." Drusilla cooed.

"How's the annoying one?" Spike asked as his eyes trailed over to Collin while Lilith let out a snort of derision.

"He doesn't want to play." Drusilla whispered.

"Figures. Well I guess I better go make nice." The look on his face was one of pure sarcasm. It read, _'Oh, the joy.' _

"You failed." Collin announced as he glared down at him.

"I um...I offer penance." Spike said. Lilith narrowed her eyes at Collin, waiting to see what his reaction would be.

"Penance! You should lay down your life!" Lucius snapped.

"I was rash and if I had to do it over again..." Lilith grinned when she heard her sire start to laugh.

"Who am I kidding?" He stood up. "I would do it exactly the same. Only I'd do this-" He picked up the anointed one and headed towards and cage kicking Lucius back. "-first." He finished putting the child inside the cage.

"From now on. We're gonna have a little less ritual." He rose the cage a little bit. "And a little more fun around here." Lilith laughed as she watched the kid get set on fire and turn to dust. "Let's go see what's on TV." He said to them grinning as he led them out of the room.


End file.
